Prior to the present invention Various golfing clubs, in particular golfing putters, have been provided with a wide variety of sighting lines and indicators on the upper surface of the heads thereof to assist the golfer in stroking the ball so that it follows a predetermined path toward an objective such as the green cup. Examples of such putting clubs can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,531,821, 2,859,972 and 3,955,819 as well as the wood club of U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,972.